Mystery Block TV
by SuperCube64
Summary: A night of wonder and fun soon turns tragic when an old foe threatens the Mario gang. Follow them as they sneak their way around and unravel a sinister mystery concerning the K-MUSH television station.
1. Piloting The Plot

Piloting the Plot

Author's Note: Welcome viewers to K-MUSH T.V.! We have a wonderful program instore for you tonight! Tonight's 10 o' clock movie is SuperCube64's _Mystery Block T.V._! Don't touch that dial as we begin on our featured presentation, all completely commercial-free! :)

Mystery Block T.V.

"We're live in 10 seconds Luigi!"

"Let's do this!", he replied before walking out onto the stage. The crowd cheered as he paused and turned at the center of the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, Toads and Goombas, have we got a special show for you! As you may know, tonight is a very special night as right now, we're broadcasting live to the world, the first ever episode of _Mystery Block T.V._!", The audience cheered again. "For those of you who don't know, this show is a little different than most, there will be two teams who are both searching the studio and surrounding property for…", the lights dimmed, "The Mystery Block!", Once again the audience cheered. "What is this mysterious prize and where is it? Well, only those who find it will know. So, does that sound like fun?", again, the audience cheered. "Let us bring out the teams!" The lights in the room went out as a sole spotlight shone on the curtains which had yet to rise. "On team one", Luigi announced with great enthusiasm in his voice, "Mario, Princess Peach, Toad, and Yoshi!" The curtains opened and out walked the group. They waved towards the audience. Though blinded by the spotlight, Peach squinted and caught sight of a shadowy figure passing in the hall behind the studio doors. "On team two", Luigi started. His voice changed into a quieter, more shaky tone as if he was scared of what the next cue card said. "On t-t-eam two", he repeated, "We have Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, and the…", at this point, Luigi's face tensed up and beads of sweat rolled down his face. He shot a glance at his brother who was completely oblivious to the fact that his brother was having a panic attack on live T.V.! The audience shot each other puzzled looks because of the interruption as Luigi motioned for Lakitu to cut to commercial. "We'll be back in a few minutes!", he said before running backstage. Mario followed close behind.

"Luigi!"

"Y-y-ess Mario?", questioned Luigi,

"What was that all about."

"I rather not say."

"Luigi, you're my bro, we got each other's back! If something is scaring you, let me know. Besides, this is your time to shine!", responded Mario while patting Luigi on the back.

"Okay Mario. Well, as I was reading off the teams I uh, stumbled upon a questionable name."

"Who was it?", Mario asked. "We've beaten Bowser many times and the Wario bros. are just two goofballs!", he laughed.

"The Shadow Queen." With this statement, Mario's expression turned from laughter into terror as he stumbled backwards, almost tripping on a crate in the process. After regaining his balance, he questioned Luigi.

"Is this some sort of prank?"

"No Mario!", tears starting to form in his eyes. Seeing the genuine fear that his brother was expressing assured the authenticity of the statement.

"You evacuate the crowd, I'll get the princess!", yelled Mario. With that, the bros parted ways.

"Attention everyone!", Luigi stated, "Due to some unexpected circumstances, we will unfortunately have to ask you to leave, however, K-MUSH Television will fully reimburse all of your tickets." A groan arose from the audience as they picked up their things and shuffled out of the studio.

"I think you're both just overreacting!", Peach exclaimed with a hint of annoyance.

"But Princess, we both know how dangerous she can be!", reasoned Mario.

"Hmph! If you insist!"

"That's everyone, the building's all clear!", stated Lakitu. "Say, why did you cut the show early?"

"It's a long story.", Luigi said as he walked toward the group.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I best be off. This wife will be wondering why I'm home early.", Lakitu explained before heading out of the studio. The group stood in silence for a moment, the A.C. buzzing in the background.

"Shall we be off?", asked Mario.

"Not so fast!", yelled an annoying voice and out of the shadows stepped the Wario bros. and (sigh) Bowser.

"Hey green stache, why'd you cut the show short? I wanted some treasure!", growled Wario.

"I'll explain on the way.", sighed Mario as the group headed for the exit. Before the group stood the glass doors of the exit, the exit sign glowing a dull red.

"So, let me get this straight.", said Wario. "You cut the show because of a stupid haunted notecard! You just said you sealed away that crazy witch!"

"Who's the crazy witch?", said a sweet voice. At that moment, the whole group got goosebumps. Waluigi bolted for the doors, but alas, it was locked.

"Haha!", laughed the voice. "You thought you could seal me away, but I'm back for my revenge! I despise each and every one of you, but I especially hate you MARIO!" Beads of sweat rolled down the red clad plumbers face. "But don't worry princess, I'm coming for you too, so don't fret your little royal head, though when I'm done with you, it'll be my crown. However, like I did last time we met, I'll give you a choice. You can either be my faithful servants, or die like the fools you are! It's your choice…" The group exchanged worried looks as they all knew the dire situation they were in. "If you choose to defy your queen, you'll have to be punished like your friend, Toad was his name, if I remember correctly?"

"You monster, what did you do to Toad!?", yelled Peach. A bloody knife flew through the hall and stabbed the wall, nearly missing the group. The group had no time to mourn, as they had to process what was happening.

"The queen chuckled. "You will all suffer this fate unless you serve me, but for now, I'll leave you to think about it, but don't try to escape, because I'm not alone, and neither are you." The group just stood there in silence, even Bowser seemed frightened. After a couple minutes, Mario broke the silence.

"I destroyed her once and I can do it again."

"I'm with you, bro!", Luigi responded.

"I know this isn't the smart decision, but I'm with you Mario.", Waluigi murmured.

"Wario always wins, so ima be with you guys!", Wario stated.

"How is it that I always must team up with you guys?", growled Bowser. "But, my kingdom is at stake so for this one time, I'll do it. Besides, it's not like were going anywhere anyways."

"So, I guess that's everyone.", whispered Luigi.

"Not me.", said Peach quietly.

"Well, we already know what your decision is going to be.", Mario replied.

"It's just that she killed Toad and heaven knows whatever became of Yoshi,", she sobbed. "I don't want to see you get killed too."

"She could just be bluffing, that "blood" might not even be Toad's.", reasoned Waluigi.

"I won't let you guys be killed by that monster.", cried Peach.

"What will that do Peach?", argued Mario. "Even if you joined her, she'd still kill the rest of us!"

"Not if you join too."

"She still would kill everyone Peach!", Mario yelled.

"That wasn't me.", Peach whispered. The group's blood turned ice cold as they realized who just spoke.

"I overheard your little conversation, it's cute how you all act so tough, "I never loose" and "I'll beat her again", yet when I speak, you act terrified. That's a good quality for a servant to have. So, I gave you time to think, now what's your answer?

"Did I hear correctly that you would spare the rest if Peach and I became your servants?", Mario asked with a shakiness in his voice.

"Perhaps", she responded. Mario looked at Peach, then at Luigi. Seeing a tear fall down his brother's face, he responded, "I'll join you because I would rather die than see harm come to my bro."

"MARIO, NO!", cried out Luigi.

Before he could respond to his brother's cries, Peach yelled, "If Mario is going, then I'll go too." The queen laughed as a cloud of purple smoke filled the room. When the room cleared, the two were nowhere to be seen.


	2. This Concludes Our Broadcast

This Concludes Our Broadcast for The Night

Everyone just stood there, not knowing exactly what to do next. Luigi wanted to scream, but no noise came out, this was a living nightmare! Waluigi again tried the door, but it wouldn't budge.  
"This can't be happening!", Waluigi exclaimed.

"What did you expect, after all, she is the SHADOW QUEEN!", yelled Wario.

"What they did was very brave, but in the end, I feel it'll be a decision we'll all regret.", said Bowser quietly.

"Then what should we do?", asked Wario.

"We can go to the storage room.", whispered Luigi. "it's on the other side of the building, but it should have something we can use."

"She said she wasn't alone, so we should proceed with caution.", Waluigi stated. The group headed towards the storage room. They walked in silence for a few minutes, but suddenly, Luigi stopped.

"Why'd you stop Luigi?", Waluigi murmured.  
"I thought I heard something."

"You're just being paranoid.", scoffed Wario. Bowser then picked up Wario by his shirt collar and said, "We're locked in a building with beings who want to murder us, so we take every little sound seriously. Okay?", growled Bowser. Wario just nodded silently, and Bowser put him back down. They continued to walk, not long before hearing a man's laugh.

"There it is again!", exclaimed Luigi. "See, I'm not crazy!"

"Why'd you yell, they'll find us.", Wario questioned. The laugh became louder still, and a pair of feet could be heard running down the hall.

"I think we should get outta here gang!", yelled Waluigi. Insert sitcom laughtrack. The "gang" as Waluigi put it, ran down the hall, with style of course, until they found an open door.

"We'll hide in there!", whispered Luigi before they dived into the open doorway, closing and locking it behind them. The figure banged on the door, but left after a couple minutes. After wiping his brow, Luigi felt around for a light switch. After finding one, he flipped it and winced as the bright lights flashed on. The room was small, with a single sofa and a receptionist desk in the back. A single door sat behind the desk. "It appears to be a waiting room." Luigi pointed out.

"Let's see what's behind that door!", responded Wario. Bowser however, went up to the door and pressed his ear to it.

"Do they know we're here?", said a female voice.

"That's the beauty of it!", responded a male voice.

"So, what's the plan?"

"The plan is to…" The voice became too faint to hear, so Bowser motioned for them to leave the room, nobody asked any questions. Waluigi slowly opened the door and they made their escape, but as they were closing the door, it squeaked.

"What was that!", said the female voice.

"Let's investigate my dear!", answered the other voice. Before they got the chance to "investigate", though I think "hunt their prey", would be a more truthful and exciting way to put it. The team bolted, though silently and full of swag, down the hall. (again) At the end of the hall, there were two ways to turn, they could either turn left or right to go down separate halls.

"Which way do we…", started Luigi, but he soon realized he was alone. The group had left him. Luigi looked down the right hall, then the left. He pondered which way to go. Hearing the voices in the distance, he quickly chose the right hall, but was it the right hall?

Where did Bowser go?", asked Waluigi.

"I thought he was behind you!", answered Wario. The group somehow got split up and this was a situation where you wanted to be together. Luigi walked slowly down the hall, eying the room signs. However, he felt a cold breeze, so he started to walk faster. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He screamed half expecting it to be Wario or someone, but turned around to see a girl in a purple dress. At this point, Luigi nope'd out of there and ran down the hall screaming, but the girl ran after him. He ran and ran but tripped on a plastic plant. (how unfortunate) The girl caught up to him. (double unfortunate)

"Please don't kill me!", pleaded Luigi.

"Your words are meaningless to me! Since I kill for fun, sparing you wouldn't be very exciting, besides, mother and father would be very disappointed in me if I didn't kill you!"

"Are you the daughter of…", Luigi started.

"I know what you're thinking, so no, I'm not the Shadow Queen's daughter, my family however is much, MUCH worse, but you'll soon learn what I mean. Until then, I'll enjoy watching your terror." With that, the girl disappeared.

"Something tells me that this mystery goes deeper.", thought Luigi. He got up, brushed off his overalls and was about to continue walking when he saw a scrap of paper on the ground. "It must have fallen out of the plant.", he thought to himself. Without another though, he continued to walk in silence, this gave him time to think about Mario. "Poor Mario, he's serving that witch, and because of my stupid show. He shed a tear because this was all his fault…

Flashback One Month Ago

"Hey Mario?"

"Yes Luigi?"

"Have you ever thought about making a T.V. show about our adventures?"

"Why?", questioned Mario.

"I wanted to show the world what we do and did!", Luigi proclaimed.

"Remember that one movie we made? It was a disgrace to the Mario name!", responded Mario.

"But, I mean a good one! One that isn't a bunch of lies to cash in on pop culture icons.", he reasoned.

"So, one that's actually based on our antics.", Mario chuckled.

"Exactly!", Luigi exclaimed.

"I guess we could propose an idea to the K-MUSH T.V.", said Mario. So the bros came up with a pitch for a show they called, the _New Super Mario Brothers Super Show_ , and since they were so ever popular, getting a chance to pitch their show wasn't too troublesome.

"Mr. Mario, Mr. Luigi, I'm glad to see both of you today.", said a man wearing a red K-MUSH jacket. I'm Cameron Angle, but you can call me Cam. I'm the owner of this little network! I hear you have a show to pitch?"

"You are correct.", answered Mario. "Mr. Angle, today we have a proposition for a new show, called the _New Super Mario Brothers Super Show_.

"I see.", responded Cam. So the bros pitched their um, pitch, and all went well until the end. "I think it would be a great show…", started Cam.

"Oh, thank you so much for this…", exclaimed Luigi.

"But," finished Cam, "there just isn't a big enough audience for it."

"What do you mean not a big enough audience!", objected Mario. "People will watch anything if you have celebrities in it!"

"True", sighed Cam, "But those shows don't always get the best reviews, and bad reviews means bad ratings, and bad ratings means we go off the air! And we haven't been doing well with ratings recently…"

"What do you mean bad ratings, you're K-MUSH T.V., every child ever grew up watching your programs! You're part of Mushroom kingdom history!", explained Mario.

"But have you watched us recently?", asked Cam.

"No", Mario said, embarrassed by his response.

"That's the thing, people don't want to watch us anymore, with video sharing sites, there's no need for us anymore. You can get all your entertainment on demand, and for free. In ten years, television will be a dead medium. I'm sorry, but I can't accept your pitch. However, we have a new show called _Mystery Block T.V._ , it premieres in about a week. It's a mystery, scavenger hunt type show, and we need a host. Would one of you like to do it?"

Cue Cheesy 80's T.V. Station Transition

"We've got what you're looking for, K-MUSH T.V.!"

Bowser walked down an empty hall. "Where the H-E-double hockey sticks, did they go?" He wanted to be angry, but if he made too much noise, he'd be in serious trouble. While walking, he noticed a door left ajar, so he decided to check it out. He heard buzzing and sounds of computers whirring inside. He peeked inside to see a medium sized room filled with all sorts of machinery. Confused, he stepped back outside to read the name plate. "Room 108: Editing" "that makes sense.", he muttered to himself. He stepped back inside and closed the door behind him. He found a light switch, but it was broken. Besides, the glow of the monitors filled the room with enough light as it was. He looked at the various screens, some showing the station's logo while others showed a test pattern. A select few however, showed a show of a talkshow.

"Thank you for watching _Writer's ?-Block_ , the number one show for writing tips and tricks.", said the man. Today's tip was about how not to write yourself into the story. I'm your host, SuperCube64, and I hope you have a good rest of your night!" Some relaxing music played in the background as the show's credits rolled. Followed by some company logos. Then the screens went silent. For being such a dangerous situation, this place seemed eerily calm. Suddenly, he heard a man's voice, so he frantically looked for a place to hide.

"It's amazing how fast it's gone by. That concludes our scheduled broadcast for the night and we here at K-MUSH thank you all for tuning in tonight and we hope you'll join us again tomorrow for another broadcast full day of adventure, fun, and excitement! K-MUSH is owned and operated by the Mushroom Public Television Association. K-MUSH's operates with a radiate power of 5,000,000 watts, the most powerful T.V. station in northern Mushroom Kingdom. Our station can be found at 5292 Seagull Street, San Shrooma, and our transmitter is located high atop Star Hill, we'll return in a few hours at 6." Then the studio credits played.

"It was just the pre-recorded tape.", said bowser, sighing a sigh of relief before laughing quietly to himself and looking around the room some more.

Authors Note: If you can successfully identify the T.V. station of which the "sign off tape" is parodying, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter!

HINT: It was a San Franciscan station that was well known for their dog bumpers in the 80's. (PM me your answers!)


	3. A New World

Chapter 3: A New World

"It was dark, so very dark. Where am I and most importantly, why am I here.", these thoughts flooded Mario's head as he found himself in a dark room. His heart skipping a beat as he felt a figure brush past him. "Hello?", he whimpered.

"It's just me, Mario."

"Thank God it's you Peach!", he exclaimed. Then it hit him, the show, the notecard, the servitude. He cried realizing the mistake he made, he wanted to protect his brother, by abandoning him.

"It'll be okay Mario.", assured Peach while giving him a hug, though even she didn't seem very confident. They had little time to embrace as they were soon interrupted.

"Get up you pathetic worms!", shouted an intimidating voice.

"Who, who are you?", screamed Peach.

"I'm just like you, a servant to our wonderful queen."

"I'll never go!", she announced.

"It's too late, you're here now, your fate is sealed.", said the voice smugly. "The queen expects you, so get up!"

"Screw that!", said Mario fiercely. He tried to get up and fight, however, his body felt weak for whatever reason. That didn't stop Super Mario however, as he threw a punch. A fiery pain burned through his arm, so his punch missed. He tried again to throw a punch, but was restrained by another guard. The two were forcefully chained and lead down the cold stone hallway by a third guard holding a purple flamed torch. As they walked by, the two saw numerous cells, some housing skeletons, they shivered, knowing that they could very well suffer the same fate. After climbing up a narrow staircase, they shuffled through many twist and turns of corridors, eventually finding themselves in front of a set of massive doors.

"Prepare yourselves, for you are about to meet the queen of your pathetic world.", snarked one of the purple clad guards. Mario could only imagine the horrors that they were about to face. Peach's tears soon made her makeup run, so it was quite obvious that she was in much distress. The doors opened slightly to allow one of the guards to enter. The doors closed behind him with a great slam. After a few minutes, the doors opened again and the two were shoved through. The size of the room was unfathomable as it could easily fit Peach's entire castle inside. On the walls were beautiful purple and black colored ribbons and banners, and several pillars held up the domed ceiling. Looking up, Peach saw that the dome was painted with strange art to say the least. On further inspection, the dome had glass to let in sunlight, except it wasn't sunlight. It somehow let in darkness?

"How very odd.", Peach thought to herself. In the distance, Mario could make out two massive thrones, with two smaller ones to the side. Four figures in black and purple clothing could be seen resting on the thrones. The two wanted to admire the room, but were promptly shoved onward. The two walked for a solid five minutes, just trying to get to the other side of this colossal room. Finally, the group reached the thrones. A set of stairs put the thrones a good ten feet higher than the floor. However, they couldn't stare long, as they were shoved onto the floor, as if to simulate a bow.

"You may leave now.", boomed a masculine voice. With that, the guards left the room.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Can this be the famed Super Mario?", laughed the voice. Mario tried to stand, but the weight of the chains was too much to bear, so he stayed put. "So, it was you that hindered our plans so long ago?" I must congratulate you on your efforts, defeating my queen must have not been easy. However, she must've been weak from being trapped for so long in that tomb. And is that the famed Princess Peach? I must say, my wife did pick a beautiful vessel.", Peach wanted to blush at these remarks, but her face was already red from crying.

"What do you want?", croaked Mario, his voice weak.

"Speak only when spoken to, worm!", barked the queen. Mario shivered, her voice was much different than before, it was hauntingly beautiful opposed to the snarky and demanding voice that they had been accustomed to.

"So, you listened to my wife when she asked for servants? What a smart decision you two made.", laughed the king. The chains lifted off the two by some unseen force. The two stood up, but were forced onto one knee by the same unseen force. Only now could the two get a good look at the royalty. They were beautiful to put it bluntly. The queen had dark brown hair and a dark purple dress with a large red ruby in the center. The king on the other hand, had jet black hair and a matching mustache, one that made Mario secretly jealous. He wore a black robe and held an ornate scepter. The team had been oblivious to the two other, smaller thrones. In one sat a boy who appeared 14 or 15, the other one was surprisingly empty. A black cat purred beneath the thrones, however, seeing the two, it hissed. "You two are here because you "wanted" to become servants, well, let the training begin.", laughed the queen. Mario and Peach looked at each other, as if silently saying goodbye. Mario shed a tear, not knowing if he'd see his love ever again. With that, the queen yelled what seemed like a spell as a hazy mist fell upon them. Mario felt drowsy, but tried to keep his eyes open. It was no use, as he soon blacked out…

He woke up, but felt different, as if he had no cares whatsoever. Looking around his surroundings, he noticed that he was in a courtyard. A large fountain flowing with crystal clear water towered in front of him. "How strange.", he thought as he wandered about. The courtyard wasn't too big, the aforementioned fountain sat in the center, with a cobblestone ring encircling it. Four stone paths came out from the ring and lead to four doors that appeared to lead into the castle. Shrubs and other flora filled the empty space of the courtyard, however, what was odd about this place was that instead of the dark cloudy sky that he saw before through the dome, he saw a bright blue sky filled with fluffy white clouds. He couldn't long though, as the bright sun forced him to look away. Only now did he notice a statue in front of the fountain, so he walked over to get a better look at it. It was of a woman, she had a warm smile that felt inviting, almost motherly. He looked down for a name plate, but one was nowhere to be seen. His light headedness had seemed to fade away, so he walked around freely, truly taking in the beauty of this place. After a little while, he sat down on a stone bench, and noticed one of the doors. He walked over to it, questioning if he should even open it. He tried, but it was locked. He sighed before walking to another door. It was also locked, so he tried the third door. Guess what? It was also locked.  
"I wonder if I can open the last one?", he sarcastically said. To his surprise, it opened! Mario was surprised, but proceeded. The door opened to a large hall with polished white marble floors, and grey stone walls. A red carpet ran down the middle and many potted plants lined the edges. He cautiously proceeded down the hall, taking it all in. After walking down the hall, he reached a t-intersection. He turned down a larger hall that featured a much higher ceiling. The inside wall was light grey stone like before, but the outside wall was open, with marble pillars supporting the ceiling. Mario walked to the edge and saw a gorgeous display of nature. A massive forest lay below with many different lakes and rivers. Snowcapped mountains rose in the distance. "This just doesn't make sense, where am!", he yelled, hearing his voice echo down the hall?

"Could that be him?", questioned a faraway voice.

"Who else would it be?", laughed a second voice. Mario then heard footsteps walking down the first hall. He could only imagine what horrors he might see, so he got into a fighting stance and prepared for the worse.

Don't forget to: follow, favorite, review, subscribe, comment, smash that like button, join the notification squad, follow my Snapchat, Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, Soundcloud, Soundclown, Miiverse, My Space, Google+, Deviantart, Wattpad, Tumblr, and all others!

Though really, please review, as it tells me what you like and don't like. I'm doing this for you guys, so it really helps me when I know what I can improve. Though if you feel like a rebel, don't, I've been there. :)


	4. Questions and Queso

Chapter 4: Questions and Queso

Mario just stood there, waiting for the two figures to appear, yet they never did. "Hey", called a mellow voice. Mario whipped around to face them. Before him stood two men wearing matching white suits. He kept his fighting stance and glared at the two.

"Calm down, we're not here to harm you.", explained the second voice. Mario calmed down a little bit, at just looked at the two.

"Where am I?", he asked, his voice echoing through the hall. The two men just looked at each other.

"Follow us.", they stated in unison. The three walked through many smaller halls each holding many doors that leaded to most likely, many rooms. The men stopped before two larger doors, the doors opening without warning, and the group walked into a pure white marble room. It was another throne room except, it housed many plants and flowers, giving it an earthy smell. A waterfall flowed behind the throne which was raised on a pedestal, the stream flowing out from under it. The throne was empty, which was odd. Then without warning, a lady appeared out of nowhere and sat on the throne. The flash from this sudden event blinded Mario for an instant. The two men leaded Mario to the throne, before which, the two bowed. Mario, seeing what was happening, did the same. When he finally looked up, he noticed that the woman was the same one from the statue. Her eyes pierced him, and he got a sense of fear, but not fear as in your life is in danger, instead, a fear out of respect. She wore a white gown, not nearly as fancy as the Shadow Queen's, yet it was still very beautiful. Her apparel, along with her facial expression, gave off a peaceful vibe. After a brief period of silence, she broke the silence.

"Greetings Mario", she smiled. "My name's Pedalia and I'm the queen of this land."

"And a good one at that!", chimed one of the suited figures.

"Thank you Ignis.", responded the queen. "Right now, you are in the kingdom of Terrena. Have you ever heard of it?

"No, I haven't.", responded Mario, still taking in his surroundings.

"I wouldn't have expected you to.", laughed Pedalia. "It's not easy to find us."

"What do you mean?", questioned Mario.

"Terrena is a gateway of sorts, between the realm of the living, your world, and the realm of the shadow. Normally, you'd have to check in with me before you can cross realms, however, the Queen used her evil magic to bypass us entirely.

"But I thought I sealed her away.", Mario asked.

"You did, and I must thank you for your efforts, but as I said, she used her magic to bypass us and sneak into your world."

"But if she's sealed away, how can she use magic?"

"All though she looks human, she's actually a spirit, a demon to be more accurate, so physical bonds don't keep her contained. She never escaped the first time because of the seal of the crystal stars, however when you defeated her the second time, you didn't use the crystal stars, therefore, once she regained her strength, she could escape.", answered Pedalia.

"So, it's my fault that she's back?"

"Not at all, you did the best you could.", she reasoned.

"Okay, but why am I here?", responded Mario.

"Another good question!", she laughed. "You were about to 'become evil', so we had to rescue you before any damage could be done."

"How?"

"That's classified.", blurted the other guard."

"Lavial is right, we can't disclose that info to outsiders. We trust you, but the queen could trick you into spilling the info. We take these things very seriously. Sorry Mario.", replied the queen sadly. Mario just nodded. Suddenly, a thought raced through his head.

"Did… did you get Peach?", Mario stammered.

"I'm sorry Mario, but we couldn't risk taking multiple people."

"Why not!", yelled Mario, his eyes beginning to tear up.

"If we took only one, it would seem as if you went missing, or got lost. However, if we took both of you, it would seem much more suspicious.", Pedalia explained.

"Then why not take her instead?!", Mario questioned.

"Mario, you already defeated her once, therefore, are vital to this operation. We needed you more. If it was an option, we would've saved both of you, so please just understand."

"I just can't imagine all the horrors she must be facing right now at the hands of that evil witch.", sobbed Mario. The queen could only pity him as there was nothing that she could do.

Meanwhile!

"How'd we get separated!" yelled Wario, though still trying to keep his voice down.

"I don't know.", responded Waluigi. The two had been walking for at least twenty minutes, and all Wario would do is complain.

"Where the heck are we anyways?", asked Wario. Waluigi, being the sensible one in the group, looked back to see if any of the doors had any signs on them. Oddly, none of them did, however, there were light spots in the paint, suggesting that signs had previously been there. On closer examination, this hall seemed creepier than the previous ones. Instead of bright white paint and a contrasting dark grey carpet tile floor, this hall had faded beige paint and a scuffed up tan tiled floor. It seemed almost abandoned as some of the overhead lights were cracked, yet they continued to walk. The further they walked, the more decrepit it became. Pieces of lumber lay on the floor along with other debris. A few of the doors were missing, leaving open some chilling doorways. Soon enough, all the doorways were empty, leaving just empty rooms. They finally reached the end of the hall. The only thing there was a pair of beige metal doors. It was hard to make out as the hall was very dark. However, Waluigi could barely make out the two markings on the doors. '12'

Wario pushed on the doors. At first, they wouldn't budge due to rust, but after a few minutes of tying, he got them to open. The two walked inside and found themselves in a studio like the one Mystery Block was being filmed in. This one, wasn't too pretty. The place was trashed with old soda cups and other trash on the floor. The place was rusty and many of the seats were missing. Most of the ceiling was gone, exposing clusters of wires and old pipes. The place was creepy as frick, as the 'cool' kids would put it. The bros were understandably on edge. The two split up to cover more area. What were they looking for? Answers? Items? Tools? Even they didn't know. With each step, broken glass and other debris crunched beneath them. After twenty minutes or so, they gave up. They soon joined together and were about to leave when Waluigi asked, "Did you check the stage?"

"No, I was going to, but it must have skipped my mind."

"I'll go check.", Waluigi offered. He began the walk to the stage, the floor crunching along with him. He climbed the creaky stairs and looked around, not spotting anything. He even checked the small backstage area. Nothing stood out, just old junk. He sighed and was about to leave when he noticed a fire door. It was slightly ajar as a small rock was placed between it and the wall. He smiled knowing what this could mean. It was an escape waiting to happen, and since it was already open, it wouldn't set off any alarms. Waluigi stepped out from behind the stage, and motioned for Wario to come over. He wasn't paying attention, so Waluigi picked up a small woodchip and threw it at him. He spun around fearful of whatever attacked him. However, when he realized it was just Waluigi, he just gave him an annoyed look. Waluigi motioned again, and this time Wario noticed. After a few seconds of explaining, the two walked over to their golden ticket, the fire door. Waluigi methodically opened the door, thankfully, it didn't creak too much. The two stepped out into the cool night air, the slight breeze brushing past them. It was a beautiful night, the full moon, combined with the twinkling stars, led to a picturesque scene. They stepped out into the open area that was behind the building. It was just too easy, they only had to walk twenty feet then climb over a simple chain fence, and they were free. They started to walk while talking about the previous events. They climbed over the fence, Waluigi doing it with ease, and Wario, not so much. As they walked away, Waluigi glanced back at the building, to his horror, he saw the outline of a figure peering out from the doorway. Waluigi's heart sank and he nudged his brother.

"What was that for?"

"Look!", trembled Waluigi. Wario glanced over and he too saw the figure. What would they do? They couldn't go back in as they that would be a death wish. But who could they talk to? Who could they get help from? They ran down the busy city street, bumping into city goers as they ran.

"What do we do!?", yelled Wario.

"I don't know.", responded Waluigi, his eyes starting to tear up.

The two ran for about five minutes before reaching the main part of downtown. The downtown area consisted of a large roundabout with a park in the middle, surrounded by some skyscrapers and a mall. Across from the mall was the main police station. The two just looked around, unsure of what to do next. They regained their sanity and crossed the street, both as cool as cucumbers. They sat on a bench at the park discussing what action to take as this was basically a hostage situation. Then out of the corner of his eye, Waluigi noticed a girl in all purple looking around suspiciously. He just brushed it off and kept talking. Waluigi looked up again for whatever reason and saw the girl walking in their direction. Now this could all just be a coincidence, but after what had just happened, nothing could just be written off. Waluigi, becoming increasingly paranoid, quickly thought up a plan.

"Let's get something to eat at the mall."

"Why?", asked Wario,

"We haven't eaten in a while and some food might help us think better. Plus, we can talk in the food court where it's warmer."

Wario just shrugged and the two began to walk. Ten minutes later, the two were eating nachos in the food court.

"We can't go to the police, they won't believe us.", Wario started.

"I know it's sort of cliché that they wouldn't believe us, but how do you explain a witch taking over a T.V. station and murdering some people inside.", mentioned Waluigi as he scooped up some salsa.

"Now that you say it out loud, it sounds like the plot to some stupid internet story.", Wario concluded.

"Who would read that garbage?", snarked Waluigi.

"It could be good if done right.", interrupted a man wearing a painfully obvious fake moustache.

"Who are you?", asked Wario.

"I'm ExtraordinaryRhombus65, you may have heard of me."

"No.", responded Wario.

"I write Fanfiction, but I presume that it's too artistic and revolutionary for your simple minds to comprehend.", said 'Rhombus'.

"Whatever you say dude.", Wario snarked. 'Rhombus' just turned around and finished his bagel muttering about the "wonders of writing" or something like that.

"Maybe we should see a priest or something, after all she is paranormal.", Waluigi stated.

"Do you think they could help?", asked Wario.

"At this point, anything is worth trying."

"Then let's go to the church.", Wario said before throwing away the trash. As the two began to get up to walk away, Waluigi noticed the same girl on one of the upper levels of the mall. She was easy to spot, as her all purple outfit stuck out against the other shoppers. She looked down a Waluigi, a sadistic smile plastered on her face. Her eyes like a hawk, never looking away. Waluigi just ran not looking back. Wario looked up to see his brother sprinting away like an Olympic athlete. Wario ran as fast as could to catch up.

"What are you doing?", yelled Wario.

"Just follow me!", answered Waluigi. Wario just followed, after all, there must be some reason why Waluigi was running. The two ran out of the food court and down the hall. Waluigi, unsure of what to do, just ran into an elevator. Wario followed him in. As the doors closed, Waluigi could see the girl turning the corner, she was looking for them. Thankfully, the doors closed, and since it wasn't a glass elevator, they were hidden.

"What were you doing?", asked the out of breath Wario.

"I saw this girl while we were at the park., then at the mall. I thought it was just a coincidence, but she kept staring at me with a grin on her face.", explained Waluigi.

"I'm not sure if that's a good excuse to start sprinting like a maniac, but whatever.", responded Wario. Waluigi pressed the button for the first floor and away they went. Hopefully away from their pursuer.

A.N. Sorry for the long wait between chapters, writers block and stuff. Anyway, I made this one a little longer to make up for it.

Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!


	5. A Special Meeting

Chapter 5: A Special Meeting

"The pain, it hurts so much, yet, it makes me feel strong." After what felt like hours, Peach arose from the bed, her bare feet touching the ice-cold floor. She walked over to the bathroom, each step echoing throughout the large bedroom. After entering, she looked intently in the mirror. Her crown and earrings were nowhere to be seen. She glared at her pink dress with disgust. How could she have ever worn this horrible thing.

"I see you've awoken.", said an all too familiar voice. Peach just smirked.

"Hello there my Queen."

"I'm glad to see you finally give me the respect I deserve." Peach quickly spun around and bowed.

"I was so foolish before, I should've been honored to be your vessel way back when.", Peach responded.

"Don't blame yourself dear, blame that monster."

"You don't mean", started Peach.

"Mario", the Queen stated coldly.

"Did we dispose of him?"

"We would have, but somehow, he managed to escape."

"Don't worry my Queen, we'll find him.", assured Peach.

"Follow me."

"Yes, my Queen.", answered Peach. The two walked down the large ornate hall. Eventually, after many twists and turns, the two stopped in front of a statue. It was of some figure. Whether it was male or female was a mystery. The Queen waved her arm and it slid a little exposing a ladder. The Queen went down first, Peach following. As soon as she reached the bottom, the statue slid back over the hole, and some lights turned on. She found herself in a metal hallway with pipes and wires running overhead. It appeared to be some sort of bunker. The Queen was long gone, so Peach just walked down the empty hall. After walking for a few minutes, she reached a door. She opened it which lead to the planning room. The King and Queen were sitting down along with another man and woman. They stopped talking once they noticed peach. The queen motioned for her to sit, so she walked over and sat at the table.

"We were just discussing some plans.", explained the King.

"Were trying to find Mario.", added the Queen.

"If you don't mind me asking, why am I part of this discussion?", inquired Peach.

"We want you to find him.", responded the Queen.

"I'm honored, but why me?"

"You've spent much more time with him than we have, so you know how he behaves.", answered the King.

"We're sending you on a mission to find him and bring him back ALIVE.", stated the King.

"Yes, my king, I will not fail you.", announced Peach, a grin starting to appear on her face.

"Before you head off, let me introduce you to your partners.", said the King while pointing to the other two. He first pointed to the woman, "This is Anabelle, she's the commander of our army, and a valuable asset to your team." Anabelle wore a tight black jumpsuit. At her waist was a belt that held all sorts of weapons. A pistol, a knife, and many she didn't recognize. Anabelle just nodded at Peach. Next, he pointed to the man. "This is Clyde, he's our head researcher.", said the king now pointing to the man. Now you might expect Clyde to be wearing a white lab coat and goggles, but instead, he just wore a red sweatshirt and a baggy pair of jeans. His hair was messy and he looked very out of place for being in the presence of royalty. He waved at peach, a cheery smile on his face. The two teammates were complete opposites of each other. Anabelle was serious and threatening, while Clyde was cheery and friendly. Anabelle just rolled her eyes at Clyde in disgust.

"We'll just give you some supplies and then you'll be off.", explained the Queen. Before they knew it, the trio was standing before the Queen and ready to be sent off.

"I'll have to teleport you back to the Mushroom Kingdom where you'll hopefully find that scum.", said the Queen coldly. The three bowed and were sent on their way. However, that 'scum' would be more elusive than they thought. :)

But while everyone was off having their 'adventures', the Mushroom Kingdom itself was in the state of emergency. Off in the capitol building in the heart off downtown…

"Thank you all for being here under such short notice.", announced the Minister of Defense. The room was filled with commotion as the Shroomian government discussed the events. The Head of Disaster Prevention stepped up to the podium and began to speak. The room went silent.

"As you may or may not know, earlier this evening, the Princess went missing. She was last seen in a television studio. Various rescue attempts were made, but all failed. We contacted the Head of Telecommunications, but he had no knowledge of the event. We tried to contact the president of K-MUSH Television Incorporated, however he was out on vacation, so no further progress could be made. We then proceeded to contact all members of the current Mushroom Kingdom government along with various Heads of State from neighboring and distant nations in order to discuss what actions should be performed. Currently, we are in a state of federal emergency. Though the Monarchy doesn't govern the country, they are still vital to the operation of our government both here and abroad. Therefore, we must get her majesty back as soon as possible. We will now discuss the actions that must be taken along with any concerns that you may pose."

"Thank you, Head of Disaster Prevention.", thanked the Head of International Affairs. "We have determined that making more attempts to gain access to the K-MUSH Television broadcast station along with contacting the president, Cameron Angle is necessary. As the Head of Dark Land, Bowser, has also disappeared according to reports, it's safe to assume that the nation of Dark Land, has nothing to do with this and pose no immediate threts."

"Do we know the whereabouts of Mario and Luigi?", asked one of the senators.

"No, we unfortunately have no idea where they could be.", answered the Head of International Affairs.

"Is this a bunch of isolated incidents, or one single event?", asked an ambassador.

"We believe that this is one single event as all the missing persons attended an event at the television station."

"Should we tell the public yet?", inquired another senator.

"I think it's in the best interest of the public, that they do not know of this situation yet." After an hour of discussion, the Head of Int. Aff. spoke again. "Please turn your attention to President Iscar Aster." The whole room looked at the Toad sitting in the seat where Peach would normally be seated.

"This event is tragic and we pray that her majesty is safe and sound. However, this is no time to mourn as we, the government must keep working, even without the Princess. It was decided before you all came here, that I will keep my duties as President, while Vice President Herbert Tix takes over the governmental actions that the princess would usually perform. We have also decided that tomorrow morning at 11:00 A.M., I will give a speech informing the public of the events, as well as asking for any leads on the case." With that, the President sat back down. Then the Vice President stood up and walked over to the podium.

"As Iscar said, I will be taking over the duties of the princess as well as my own for the time being. As all the others have stated, this is a horrible travesty. However, the Kingdom will not be shaken, we will continue to progress as we have done so before. I assure you all, justice will be served. We will bring this fiend to their knees! But until that day, let us give a moment of silence for the princess." The room went completely silent for a few minutes. After that, the senators, the representatives, and the ambassadors were allowed to leave. This left only the President, the Vice President, and a few heads of government branches. They all just sat there, not sure of what to think.

Finally, the Head of Revenue broke the silence, "We made it through much worse times before." The group just silently nodded. If only they knew that the Princess was just a few miles away.


	6. Back To Delfino

Chapter 6: Back to Delfino

Hotel Delfino, room 290, this is where we start. A knock rapped on the hotel room door. There was a moment of silence before the deadbolt unlocked and the door opened slightly. An annoyed Cameron Angle stood at the door, his hair messy and his clothes wrinkled. It was obvious that he had been previously sleeping.

"Yes?", he asked while yawning.

"Hello Mr. Angle, we're here from the Mushroom Kingdom Department of Security, do you mind if we step inside? This won't take long, we just have a few questions."

Cameron just sighed, "Sure, come on in." The two agents stepped inside and sat down on one of the beds. Cameron closed the door and sat down on the opposite bed.

"Mr. Angle, we're terribly sorry to have awoken you, but this is of utmost importance.", explained one of the agents. "My name is Carl, and this is Tony.", he said while pointing to the other agent. "I'm not sure if you're aware, but there's been an incident relating to your studio."

"An incident?", questioned Cam.

"Yes, I'm afraid that the Princess, Mario, and others have disappeared inside your studio during the taping of a show."

"What show?"

"Mystery Block T.V.", responded Tony. An expression of pure confusion appeared on Cam's face.

"That's odd, Mystery Block isn't getting taped until next week. When did it air?

"10:00 P.M."

"The studio closes at 9:30, and we go off the air at around 9:45."

"That's odd.", replied Carl. "It was live on the air at 10:05."

"Nobody should be in that studio right now.", Cam stated.

"So, you have no involvement in this whatsoever?", asked Tony.

"I'm very strict when it comes to off hours. Those pieces of equipment aren't cheap, and having a couple guys there alone at night, something is bound to go wrong."

"We thank you for your time, but you'll have to come with us, we may need you for further questioning.", announced Carl. "We'll give you ten minutes to pack up, but then meet us in the lobby." With that, the two opened the door and walked out of the room, the door slowly closing behind them.

"That's very strange.", whispered Tony.

"It's more than strange, it's actually a bit creepy.", replied Carl before shivering. The two walked down the hall and walked over to the elevator. Carl stopped, "What is going on anymore?" Tony thought before answering, "I think there's more to this than we know." Carl stopped before pressing the elevator button. The doors opened with a soft swoosh. The two stepped inside, the doors closing behind them.

Well, I think it's about time that we checked in with Luigi, don't you think? Luigi was still shaken up about the encounter with the girl, after all, she did threaten him. But now wasn't the best time to think about her, he needed to keep moving. He continued down the hall and proceeded to walk towards the end. Once reaching the end of the hall, he noticed that it turned right then continued onward. Now the building wasn't lit brightly, just a few ceiling lights here or there. However, a bright light shone beyond the corner. Luigi was starting to get that sickening feeling of dread in his stomach. He quietly walked towards the corner, wondering if he should look around it. He thought for about a minute before coming to a decision. He looked for only a fraction of a second, but that was enough to petrify him with fear. In the light stood a tall, black blob. It's back was turned to Luigi, so hopefully it didn't see him. This thing was massive, easily towering nine feet in the air was about 4 feet wide. It was cylindrical in shape and reeked of chemicals. The thing wasn't making any movements nut for some reason, this scared him even more. On further inspection, Luigi realized that the storage room door was just beyond the blob.

"Just my luck.", he thought to himself. "The one room I need to get to, and that thing is blocking the door! He thought for a moment before realizing what he must do. He needed to get into that storage room no matter what. "Well, I guess it's time to bite the sour apple." He backed up a few steps and got prepared. "Here goes." He turned around and walked the other way.

Did you think he'd actually face it? We're talking about Luigi here. So, Luigi stated walking back towards where he came from. "If I don't make any noise, I should be fine. After all, that thing will eventually move away from the door. Right? As he walked, he felt queasy, the constant fear and separation was enough to make him feel ill. "Why must she torture us like this? If she wants us dead, why not just kill us already?"

 **AN: So yeah, this chapter was pretty slow, but I guarantee that it'll get better. Also, I'm sorry for the slow updates. School started up again so that slows me down and since this story hasn't been getting much traffic, it's not my top priority. THIS DOESN'T MEAN I'M STOPPING THE STORY. It means that updates might take a little while. Anyway, I better be off as I have the next chapter to write. :)**


	7. Sneaking Around

Chapter 7: Sneaking Around

Tick. Tick. Tick. The clock keeps on ticking in the desolate conference room. A large wooden table takes up most of it, while office chairs crowd around. A television sits behind the table and a few plastic plants dot the room.

"Wuzzah!", Toad bolted upright, his head in a small pool of dried blood. His eyes took a few moments to adjust, but he was finally able to make out his surroundings. He was seated at the head of the table, with empty chairs surrounding him. The room was dark and quiet, but he felt a sense of urgency, as if he needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Toad carefully got up out of the chair and limped to the door. Before he did anything else, he pressed his ear up to the door. It was silent. He opened the door without a sound, and was greeted to a hallway with doors leading to other offices.

The hallway was dark and empty, the only sound coming from the water cooler just a few feet away. He slowly limped down the hallway for a while, not sure of where to go exactly. On the rare occasion that he decided to enter a room, the door would be locked. After a little while, he walked up to another door. It was hard to make out the label as it was dark, but he could see that it said, "Office 209: Cameron Angle: Chief Executive Officer" The door was of course, locked, but this didn't deter Toad. For whatever reason, he had the feeling that he needed to get into this office no matter what. The door needed a key, but of course, he hadn't the foggiest idea of where it could possibly be. He peered inside the door's rectangular window and saw the soft blue glow of a computer monitor. "Maybe the computer has some answers to what happened while I was knocked out.", he thought to himself.

He sighed as he knew that without a key, that door wouldn't open. He stepped back away from the door and continued down the hall. It went on for about fifteen feet before turning right. Toad cautiously sneaked down the hall, a feeling of adventure beginning to form in his stomach. He stopped behind the corner and waited. After a few seconds, he turned it to find! Nothing… in fact, the hall just had a few more offices, all locked of course, and a cleaning closet. The hall ended in a dead end with a window and an air conditioning unit similar to one in a hotel room. Toad slowly approached the window and pulled back the curtains. He was greeted with a blast of cold, brisk air. The view revealed that he was on the fourth floor of the building, in the office part of the complex. (no surprise there) He wanted to keep staring, as the property was surprisingly well kept. However, he turned back and fast-walked to the conference room. Why? Even he didn't know, it just seemed as if it would lead him in the right direction. He was about to walk in when something caught his eye. It was in a plastic plant, and gave off a dull shine. He dug around the soil and picked up a small slip of paper. On it was the string of characters, "SO5_x". A key was taped to the back of the scrap.

"Eureka!", he thought to himself. "This must be the key to Cam's office." He hurried as quickly and silently as he could to the office. He stuck the key in and… it didn't open. "Maybe I put it in the wrong way?", he thought. He tried it the other way, but the door would still not open. "What am I supposed to do now?", he muttered to himself.

Toad sat down on the carpeted floor and went over the recent events, listing them off the best he could.

FLASHBACK

The lights were bright and the crowd was cheery.

Luigi was so excited to do this show as he'd never done anything like this before.

The night was cold, but a nice sort of cold.

Everyone had been talking about this show for months.

Luigi gave a warm welcome and introduced the show.

He proceeded to read of the names of the first team, everything was fine.

Then he stuttered when reading of the names of the second team.

They knew who they were up against, and the second team wasn't too scary. They were just a bunch of crooks, nothing to fear. So why did Luigi act in a way that portrayed genuine horror?

That however, wasn't the most mysterious thing. After Luigi had called off the show, Toad separated from the rest and left the building.

As he was walking towards the exit, something seemed off. He was walking, but slower than normal. As he got closer to the exit, the slower he seemed to go. He wasn't tired, just no matter how fast he tried to walk, he just kept slowing down.

He was about ten feet away from the exit when… THUMP!

The loud noise interrupted Toad's thoughts. "Should I go check what that noise was?", fearfully whispered. After thinking for a few seconds, he decided that it would be safer to just stay put. He ran over to the conference room and locked the door. And just to be sure that he wouldn't be seen, he put a draft protector underneath the door, so that no light would shine through. He sat on the floor so that if someone happened to get in, they wouldn't see him because of the furniture. While on the floor, he noticed that there were a few bookshelves in the room, so he decided to entertain himself with some reading.

"Should I read _The Complete History of Broadcasting_? Or how about _The Simpleton's Guide to A Smooth Television Station_?" The books were either about television and radio, or about economics, and both were equally boring. This of course meant that the books weren't of much help.

Toad's eyes were beginning to water from the lack of sleep. He desperately wanted to sleep, but the thought that danger could be just feet away kept him awake.

"Well, if I can't sleep, I can at least lay down. Right?". He decided to lay down, but it was then that he noticed something underneath one of the bookshelves. It was crumpled and ball shaped. Maybe another note? He crawled over to the bookshelf and reached for it. "Almost got it.", he groaned. Except, his stubby arms weren't long enough to reach it. This didn't stop him as he was determined to find out what this object was, so he examined the room for something long enough to reach it. Luckily, he found a pointer stick thing used for presentations, and poked the ball with it.

He eventually reached the ball and pulled it out from under the bookshelf. It was a crumpled-up piece of paper. He uncrumpled it and read the following:

 _Oct. 29, 2007_

 _Dear Mr. Zug,_

 _We've tried to cover up the past, but no matter how hard we try, we dig ourselves_

 _into a deeper and deeper hole. Whenever we take a step forward in clearing our names, someone_

 _finds a flaw and we take two steps backwards. I don't know how long we can keep this going,_

 _there are too many witnesses, too many inconsistencies, too many cover-ups. We've risked so_

 _much, is it worth going in deeper? In other news, we've taken care of "the one". You'll never_

 _hear from them again._

 _Best Regards, __

The sender's name was scribbled over and unrecognizable.


	8. Silence Is Golden

Chapter 8: Silence Is Golden

Bowser was just chillin' in the editing room. After all, he deserved some relaxation time after almost being killed, don't you think? So, he was in a swivel chair with a disc jockey headset on his um… head. It was all good, good music, good reading. Well maybe not good reading, it was just the T.V. guide for the week, but that's not important. What is important is that he was in the middle of an article about the latest movies.

"Hmm", he thought to himself. " _Goodbye Miiverse_ , too sad. How about _2017: A Mario Odyssey_? Probably not, seems to brainy. _Paper Mario: Melodic Mayhem_ , coming fall 2019. Maybe, I'd have to see a trailer first." He closed the magazine in disappointment, just the same old movies. But then, an idea popped into his reptilian brain. "What if I mess around with all these do-dads? He was of course, referring to the knobs and switches on the machines. He thought carefully about which button to press. "Audio Insertion, Clip Splicing, Set Room Tone, Decibel Level, Record" Without thinking, he pressed the record button. A soft whirring sound began and Bowser turned around to find the audio reels spinning. "Uh oh. I can't make too much noise, or they'll find me." He panicked and started pressing random buttons. During his panic attack, he just so happened to flip on the switch that started a live broadcast.

The monitors flashed on to static. Now normal T.V. static is loud enough, but Bowser had turned the volume all the way up, by accident of course. The room burst into a loud static explosion. This freaked him out, so he got the bright idea to just punch the contraption. To most, punching a box made out of hard metal and plastic switches and knobs would easily break your hand, but this was Bowser. He easily punched a hole in it only to be greeted with a shower of electrical sparks. The monitors turned off, but not because of Bowser's power punch. He prayed to the stars that no one heard that, and bolted out of the room.

He stepped into the hallway, only to be greeted by that same strange girl in purple.

"Hello Bowser.", she said calmly. Before he could even react, she spoke again. "Don't try to run, I'd easily catch up with you, and let's just say that you wouldn't want me to get angry."

"Who are y..."

"Quiet, I'm speaking.", she interrupted. Bowser contemplated if he should risk it and run, or just wait for her to make the first move. "Look, I get it, you're scared, but I'm not here to help you. In fact, I may do just the opposite, but I won't talk about that yet. So, here's the deal, you think the Shadow Queen hates you? Well take that hate, and multiply it by a thousand. That's the hate I have for all humanity and whatever you are. So, if you join me, I'll spare you. However, if you defy my will, you'll live, but every waking moment will be more painful than you can ever possibly imagine. Do I make myself clear Koopa?

Bowser swallowed hard, barely anyone knew his original name. "Who are you?"

She just laughed, "Why do you care silly?" To be honest, besides the whole death and pain thing, she was kind of cute. Not that Bowser liked her, it's just that she looked cute, even though she hated humanity "and whatever Bowser was".

"So, what's your answer?", she cooed. The adrenaline started to rush through Bowser, so he stood up tall and proclaimed.

"I'm Bowser, king of the Koopas, and I take orders form no one!" Only when the words left his mouth did he realize the mistake he made.

"So that's how it is? Don't say I didn't warn you." She lunged toward Bowser, but he dodged her and sprinted in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

"No what did I tell you about trying to run?", she said sweetly.

 **AN: From now on, I'll probably put out shorter chapters that focus on one perspective rather than longer ones that jump around. It'll make the writing process so much easier if I break it up. Now this doesn't mean that I'm cutting back on content. If anything, you'll get more content because I can turn out chapters quicker. So yeah, I guess I'll see you later.**


End file.
